


Lay Your Head Down

by Jack_Please



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: And Me - Freeform, F/M, it's just jetfire being horny, oof I really just wrote this, slight Breeding Kink, this is just an excuse for me to write things baybeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Please/pseuds/Jack_Please
Summary: Jetfire, during a night of drinking high grade, decides that the kid's unofficial guardian is a bit of all right.
Relationships: Jetfire/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Funky Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I'm drunk as I'm posting this! Any errors pls direct to comments.

Maybe it’s because you’re so uniquely, you, that attracts Jetfire. How you’ve never resembled anything he typically finds attractive. The curve of soft flesh, pulsing muscle, and soft fat deposits. Not in a million stellar cycles would he have found his optics linger on your soft form, entering in eons-old code into the Autobot’s base to help mask their residency.

Maybe it’s because of how sweet you were to the kids, the Autobot’s only source of sanity with such sparkling-like joy and wonderment. Even in battles against Megatron himself, you showed no weakness, no fear. If Jetfire knew any better, he would have mistaken you for a femme with your ferocity towards the ‘cons.

Even as soft funk music fills the base with the kids dancing with as much agility as a ‘baby deer,’ you look so graceful, stumbling as you try to keep up with them. Your grin is infectious, and if Jetfire had any less modesty, he would let down his mask to let you see his own.

“Lay your head down on my pillow~”

Jetfire stares at your lopsided grin as you spin around with Alexis. That sparkling hood grin that covers your entire face with a red flush on your features. You’re so weak compared to him, but you show as much strength as Optimus when it comes to the kid’s safety.

His face plating heating up as he thinks of you caring for cybertronian young, his young. His processor ashamed as he felt you were too innocent for those thoughts that rushed through his head. But something that whirred deep within him told him you were ready to hear it, to hear him tell you how much he wanted to adore you, worship you with everything his pathetic servos could give you.

“Lay it down, lay it down~”

Jetfire continues to watch you spin around with no care. Your hair sliding down your shoulders, slick with sweat as you do what the kids call ‘groovin.’ It’s funny, at first, but his optics trail down to your shapely legs, and firmly rounded aft. He can feel his cables tighten within his neck, your beauty is too much to describe. You’re a mere organic, yet gracing him with your presence.

The music continues it’s slow funk beat as you giggle, and twirl around with Carlos who’s doing what can only be described as a ‘funky monkey,’ in return. Your eyes lift up to meet his optics as he tries not to let the red hue that’s no doubt taking over his facial plating show through his mask. Smokescreen elbows him as gently as a mech that size can in return when he looks away. 

“Night’s young, Second in Command. You might as well take the charge,” Smokescreen laughs out with another swig of high-grade. Jetfire would be annoyed if it was any other night, they should be out searching for more minicons! But according to Alexis, it was Carlos’ ‘birfday’ and the young human wanted nothing more than for everyone to just have fun, and let loose.  
Jetfire looked over at Optimus, who despite his mask, could see the crinkle in his faceplate as he watched the kids swing each other around. But despite every effort he made to celebrate with the kids, his optics trailed down to you, only you, with such air of confidence as you picked up Rad to spin him around, and he imagined what you would be capable in the berth...

He swallowed down whatever high grade he could, hoping that the night would end sooner than he expected before he made a stupid mistake.


	2. I ain't Casanova, me and Romeo ain't never been friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire finally takes the full initiative without hesitation for you.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” His voice was a quiver, unusual from his bravado, as his smaller hands gripped your waist. He could feel trembles overcome his form as he tried his best to hold back from absolutely ravishing you.

You let out a soft giggle, a giggle, as you looked up to him with eyes full of love, admiration, and nothing but pleasant feelings Red Alert warned him about. His spark chamber felt like it would explode at any moment as you drift a hand down his servo, nail scratching at the paint he meticulously applied himself. His translator caught in his neck cabling as he shifted ever so slightly so his spike was pressed up against the warmth you produced.

Again, you just smiled as you continue to stroke his form, his mask pulling back to just smile back at you, Jetfire too far gone to even care how ridiculous his face plating looked. His mesh lips pressing hard against your soft, fleshy ones. He gasped as you pressed harder back into his. Jetfire bucked his hips, forcing the tip of his spike into your hot wet heat.

“T-Too much?” He groaned, all but holding back from absolutely destroying you.

“Juuust enough,” Your voice laced with nothing but pure sex that drives Jetfire to thrust up an inch deeper into your tight warmth.

You writhed between his arms as the stretch overtook your pleasure. He again groaned as he felt your muscles tighten, squeeze, and pulse ontop of his metallic member. You were mesmerizing as you gasped. His servos anxiously went from holding himself up off of the berth, to tracing your hips, Jetfire didn’t know what to do at the moment. He had you so tightly, and so tightly wound up for him, wet, gasping and your body begging for him.

“D-Deeper,” you gasped, rolling your head up to kiss the side of his faceplate. Your leg wrapping around his hip as you forced just one more delicious inch further into you. It’s a whimper that escapes his translator this time as he ruts softly into you.

Despite being mass displaced, he’s still giant compared to you, almost eight feet tall with as much spike to ruin you, as bring you pleasure. He wants to be buried into you, to ruin you, but he can’t bring himself to do so just yet. You’re just so gorgeous spread out as it is now, with a desperate whine and groan every time he stops kissing your neck and nuzzling into your chest.  
“Jetfire, if you don’t move, I’m going to die,” you gasp, as his hips shift ever so slightly, giving you a little more fullness that you crave. 

He swallows his anxiousness as he presses in deeper, to the point where your body takes it to the hilt, all you can do is scream silently as he kisses away the noises you make. His body shudders, finally completely lost in your warmth.

Jetfire wonders how you knew, how you accepted him, and how you wanted him as much as he wanted you. Even with a high grade for himself, and whiskey for you, you knew how badly he wanted to trap you against the nearest surface and ruin you. Or at least he hoped you did before he filled you to the bri-

He composed himself, slowly thrusting up into you with a pace as gentle as he could manage. You whined and moaned more, giving him such sweet noises he wished he could keep for himself. Your thighs shook, even with one hooked around him and the other anxiously waiting to bring him closer to you if you could, without killing yourself of course.

His hips thrust deeper, testing your limits as you continued to whine, and give him such sweet words like ‘faster,’ and ‘more please,’ he could barely contain himself as it is, but you were begging him to just take you, to make you all his, and nobody else’s.

Your soft, sweet, begging couldn’t hold him back anymore as he shifted, rutting deep right where you needed him as you absolutely gushed around him. With such slick heat, and coaxing sounds, he couldn’t restrain forever, even in battle when an enemy coaxes him on he can’t resist, how can he resist when someone asking, and begging him to destroy is beneath him? Jetfire grunted as he continued to drive his hips deep into you. His worry for your own safety is a small thought in his processor as he just thought of breeding you. To claim you before anyone else could.

“J-Jetfire!” You screamed out as he shoved his helm into your neck and pulled you close. He could only let out vents from his ports as he fully intended on making you unable to walk tomorrow. The programming could wait, the fucking bridges could wait, he needed you now, and he needed all of you.

He groaned again, throwing his helm back as he drove deep into you. The warmth you surrounded him with was too much. His whines echoing throughout his berth as he struggled to keep himself together. If you squeezed around him just like that… H-he would.

“J-Jetfire!” You gasped out, squeezing onto his servos tight as he continued to let out short gasps as if he was short of air. Sweat rolling down your body as you thrashed against him in a desperate manner.

No… He couldn’t let himself overload yet when you were begging him to make you scream. If Optimus Prime heard? So be it, it’s not like it’s the first time Jetfire took someone to berth anywa-

“Please! Harder!”

Jetfire shook as he held your hips in his grip. No, it would be the first time he would take someone as special as you to his berth. Your soft smiles looking up at him when he pressed the soft mesh of his lips to yours. He couldn’t compare anyone in the universe to you. Anything besides the absolute lust, no, the love he felt for you would never be repeated. Even on a backward planet like Earth.

Your tight warmth squeezed him, entrapping him, entrancing him into your love as you continued your sweet song. Jetfire gasped as you squeezed, and squeezed again on top of him. He could hardly keep himself from collapsing into the structure beneath him. Screaming his name with such sweet harmony.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He released all of the inhibitions as his transfluid gushed into you. Filling you and pouring down between your soft fleshy thighs. Soft whimpers escaped you as his thumb travelled just above where you two were joined. A well-placed flick had you crying for his touch, trembling beneath his servos. A gush of fluids around his spike made him jolt, even so well spent as he was.

It took a hot minute for either of you to calm down. As he exvaulted for whatever he breathed in, and you gasped for air. The heat surrounding you both almost choking as you brought him closer for a tight cuddle.

“T-Thank you,” your voice a soft whimper as you licked a soft trail of ‘saliva’ up his neck cable. He shifted back as he watched the bright pink fluid drip down with white, almost clear, fluids drip down between the soft flesh. His optics unshifting as a single strand slide down onto the berth. Jetfire had a feeling the ride he took you onto was far from over.

“But tonight girl I'ma you how much I love you, let the party begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always half drunk when I publish these things. Lemme know if there's any repeating paragraphs in these. Thanks, babes. Also s/o to that anon comment. You really made my week.


End file.
